Wings of a Himejima
by Hollowreaper 93
Summary: While running from the Himejima clan, Akeno runs into the Shinto Priest, who's said to be the stronger, Abe no Seimei! Taking pity on her, Seimei chooses to raise her as his own and train her in the art of magic. Major AU. Akeno x less perverted Issei.


**Chapter 1**

She was running through the forest. She could barely see with the tears in her eyes. She kept her arms out in front of her, to help her navigate the rough barked trees scrapping into her, tearing her Yukata, she slipped on a tree root. Panting and coughing as she frantically got up. The smell of decaying plants reached her nose. She was sobbing as she fled her pursuers. The tree branches whipped into her. Losing her footing again she fell down a slope. The tumble was stopped once she slammed into a tree trunk. The impact didn't break any bones but the pain she felt couldn't stop her from releasing a scream. An action she scolded herself for doing. That scream would surly alert her presence of where she was and lead to them killing her. This girl was being chased because she wasn't normal. She had a dark secret about her that she hated about herself. She couldn't belong, anywhere.

What little light that shone through the treetops showed that the girl was around ten years of age. Her long hair whipped around as she frantically scrambled away. The dirt smudged more into her as she panicked to get up. While she got up hair fell into her eyes. Hair as black as night, long enough to her knees. A moment's hesitation hit her, she noted the blood running over the various cuts in her pale skin. She was covered in cuts and dirt from running through the forest, all of the tree branches that had whipped into her. The pain was stinging. If anyone could see them, her most distinct feature, her eyes...an unusual color, but still very beautiful. A rare shade not blue, green, brown, or black, but violet. The same shade of color as amethyst.

Why did she have violet eyes though? How could a human have such a usual color? That's because she wasn't human. Partially. Her secret was that she was half human... The other part of her, the part that wasn't human, which was the reason for having violet eyes, was because she was part of a species said to be in stories and fairy tales. Specifically those with wings. Wings that she felt get caught in a patch of branches. She struggled to get them free, the texture feeling like hair being pulled out of tangles by a comb.

Yes, it is true. The supernatural is very, much, real. Monsters, ghosts, demons, from the legendary creatures of the Bible to sorcerers there is magic in the world. There are Angels of every nature. Ones that follow their origin in the Bible, and those that fell from it. Alongside the divine so to exist their counterparts, their arch enemy Devils. Not as in The Devil, but rather a race of devils. There are also the clever dwarves, the silent elves, the towering giants, the world destroying gods, and Dragons, admired, respected, and feared by all beings. With each specie was a different faction. And each faction was one of the many thousand mythologies around the world, ranging from the mighty warriors of Asgard, to the sacrificial Mayans. The violet eyed girl was a part of one of those factions. She was also a hybrid. Although they were rare, hybrids also exist and this girl wasn't the first nor would be the last of these kind. There were however, complications to being a hybrid. One such issue was living with the opposite group you're part of and being hated for it. Like a Devil living with Angels, or in the girls case, a supernatural being chased by human priests of the Shinto Faction.

Since ancient times, the followers Shintoism guarded Japan from all kinds of threats, be it Devil's or Youkai. They protected their land, and in that time long ago their numbers were in the thousands. In every town there would be a shrine or clan belonging to the way of Shintoism.

Overtime however, things changed. Their numbers began to dwindle, not through war, but through the way of Christianity. This strange religion was being spread all over world like a massive tsunami, and those who once worshipped Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and many other gods began to worship one God, a God written within the pages of a book. That book was known as, The Bible. It was shameful to watch those who devoted their lives to the Gods give up the path of Shinto for Christianity. But there was little they could do, since even they could not force the people as a whole to follow their faith... even if at least some of them probably would have wanted to if they had the chance. Of the remaining clans, five became the greatest of them all. Five clans which had endured much hardship before, during, and after the Great War. Five which had each tamed one of the five Sacred Beasts. Five that became great families. They were the Nakiri, Kushihashi, Doumon, Shinra, and Himejima family—the Five Great Families.

And it was the Himejima clan who was chasing the hybrid girl.

"I think I see it!"

…

It...It!? They hated her so much that they refer to her as it!? She wasn't a thing! She was a living being! She could felt rage bubble within her. The desire to incinerate them with magic swirled through her mind. But such an action would only get her killed, she wasn't a master at magic and there were too many priest cashing her. She would be overwhelmed by their numbers if she didn't rush out of magical reserves. All she could do was run and seethe in anger at the names they called her. But first she needed to get free of these branches! The rapid approach of the priest made the girl's heart beat faster and faster each second. Fear replaced anger and pain as it spread through her body as tiny beads of sweat began to form on her brow. She had to move! She needed to get out of here otherwise she'd be dead! With a hard tug, and yelp of pain she freed her wings from the branches. She tucked then into her back to have then no longer be a hindrance while running.

Running...why was she running!? She should be flying instead! She could burst through the trees and fly away from here, away from her hunter! Their where many reasons for not doing so; one would be that normal humans would see her and she could get stuck in the treetops and be an easy target for the Himejima clan. The last reason being that her wings had been partly the reason for being out her all alone…

"She's getting away!"

"Filthy half-breed! You won't get far!"

'Bastards! The deserved nothing but death! Every single one of them!' The girl through angrily as she hoped over large branch. She knew this chase couldn't keep going. Sooner or later she would run out of energy and they would catch up to her. When that happens, she wouldn't beg to have her life spared. She would take as many as she could down with her! On and on she ran, hoping to put as much distance as she could between herself and the priests. The sound of squeaky voices was heard from above. Her eyes flickered up to the tree branches to see six little creatures. These where imps, tiny little things with tuffs of hair and a set of horns upon their heads and each was a different color. Imps where crafty monsters talented in the art pranks. Trickery wasn't the only thing they could do. They, like all beings of the supernatural world, were capable of using magic, such as conjuring up fire and shapeshifting. But these were not here to prank the girl, they were to help her. These imps had been purified of evil intents by the hybrid girl and formed a strong bond with her.

They were pointing for her to go to the left. Why left? Could there be a way out of the forest that way? Trusting in them she took a sharp turn to go left. As she did she saw one of the Imps, the blue one, shapeshift into an identical copy of her, including the dirt and blood staining her yukata. She could see it was shaking but showed a look of determination. No…she couldn't let it sacrifice itself for her sake! She wanted to protest but the shapeshifted Imp was already on the forest floor and running the opposite way, making as much noise as it could to get the Himejima clan's attention, while the other five swarmed her, urging her to keep moving with squeaks and attempts to push her along.

A twinge of pain filled her heart as new tears started to form in her violet eyes. Despite her desire to go after the Imp and stop him, she couldn't let its sacrifice be in vain. They were trying to get the Himejima clan off her trail to allow her to get away safely. So she ran. Listening to the Oni's as they continued to urge her to keep going.

Suddenly there was a light in the distance. The edge of the forest! She was almost their! If she muster a little more strength then she could—

The Oni's flew in front of her waving franticly to make her stop. Why did they do that!? This would delay her escape. She asked why they did this and they answered by pointing to the ground. She looked and saw she was standing on the edge of a deep slop that would…that would help her escape! It was probably going to hurt but it would hopefully help her escape. Inhaling a deep breath and mustering as much bravery as she could, Akeno ran down the hill. Unfortunately, her trek down caused her to trip on another rock and began tumbling down the hill. Cloth and skin was torn and cut, but she refused to make a sound. She couldn't let the Himejima's find her! When she reached the bottom she ran once more, only to bump into someone which caused her to fall on her butt.

Slowly looking up she saw an old man looking down at her in concern and a hand outstretched to help her up. The few rays that peaked through the treetops showed that this man was old, very old. There were a few wrinkles on his face and his bead and hair were long and white, reaching to his chest and mid-back. His attire was of a Shinto priest's robes, which also were white with violet accenting on the sides, dark blue hakama pants, and a tall pointed blue hat. There was a red five-pointed star on the hat and one more on each sleeve. In his hand other and was a staff with multiple golden rings upon it. Whoever this man was he didn't seem to be affiliated with those who were searching for her. Nevertheless, she couldn't trust him. He could be trying to trick her.

"Are you ok little one?"

Hearing the question asked by the priest. Akeno grabbed his hand and pulled herself up while assuring him she was ok. When she was the stranger asked. "What are you doing all the way out here? Are you lost?"

Before she could answer the sound of shouts could be heard drawing closer. Akeno felt fear grip her heart. She couldn't waste time around this priest. She had to get away to—

"Sounds like someone _is_ looking for you." The old man said in a curious tone, "Are they your family?"

"They want to hurt me!" Akeno said in a frantic tone, ignoring the question about being her family, "Please don't let them see me!"

The priest looked at the little girl in surprise. By the state she was in it was probably due to these people who she said wanted to hurt her. Why? What reason would they have to hurt her?

"What's your name, little girl?"

"Akeno Himejima."

"Himejima..." The priest trailed off at the name before continuing, "now why would the Himejima's wish to kill you?"

Akeno's eyes widened in shock. He knew the Himejima clan!? So did know about the Supernatural world! Now she had to get away from here before he handed her over to her uncle. Before she could run for it she heard footsteps approaching and at the same time feel herself being moved behind the priest.

"Stay behind me. I'll handle this." The old man ordered calmly.

Akeno peeked out behind the elder man and see her great-uncle come marching down the hill with his followers and quickly hide herself. The priest's frame concealing her whole body.

"You there! Priest!"

"Yes?"

"That girl who is behind you! Hand her over!"

The priest looked at Akeno then to Suou with a questioning look, "And for what reason do you wish with this girl? She says you want to harm her."

"This doesn't concern you, wandering priest, just move along and will forget about meeting you."

But the priest smiled, "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere, gentleman. In fact, this girl you speak of, Akeno Himejima, your relative shouldn't even be out her alone."

"There is a reason she is out here. Do you even know who exactly that girl is?"

"I know she is a child being hunted by her relatives. I don't know why you wish to kill her but what I do know is that she doesn't deserved to be hunted like an animal by the likes of you. This girl is now under my care. Whatever reason you have for hurting her, it ends today. Go now. Return to your homes, Himejima, and don't ever come searching for Akeno ever again." The priest said as in a calm tone while his eyes swept over the group.

The two elder priests staring each other down for a good while until Suou at last noticed the symbols the man had and immediately backed off. He knew who this man was and would not dare challenge him. If Akeno was in his care now, then so be it. She was no longer the Himejima's problem. "Very well." He said before turning his attention to the girl behind the priest, "Daughter of Baraqiel, your life shall be spared. Keep the name Himejima or do not. It is of no concern but know that you cannot return back to Himejima territory."

With that the Himejima clan head took his people and departed back to their lands. Once the Himejima clan was completely gone, the old man turned to Akeno who was obviously feeling a sense of joy at finally being free of being chased by her relatives but there was a hint of sadness.

Suou Himejima said she was the daughter of Baraqiel, one of the leaders of Grigori. Did that mean she was...?

"Akeno-chan, are you a Fallen Angel? Is that why they were hunting you?" Akeno hung her head in sadness. The memory of her mother's death and the harsh words she heard from the clan when they thought she wasn't listening filled her head. This man, whoever he was, had saved her life and said she was under his care now so maybe telling him the truth wouldn't hurt. Beside it was rude to ignore a question asked by those older.

"I'm…part Fallen." The moment she said that a pair of black feathery wings appeared from her back. "The other part is human. Mom was a priestess of the Himejima clan and…father a Fallen Angel. Father wasn't like by the others and he caused…mother to be murdered by them. _Father_ promised to protect us, and he couldn't! He couldn't protect mom! I hate me!"

Tears of anger and sadness flowed from Akeno's eyes. "He left me with that family who hates me! They exiled me for my Fallen heritage and have been chasing me all around! Because of these ugly wings, I was told I was a disgrace to the clan! I was said those with black wings are evil!"

The priest listened to the girl's word and sighed sadly. So this girl, Akeno, was a half breed which caused the Himejima clan to kill her mother and hunt for Akeno. What was Baraqiel thinking leaving his daughter in the care of the Himejima clan? He should have taken her hack to Grigori. Speaking of the Himejima clan, the old priest was most displeased at their actions. To think they would break the ancient traditions just to kill a child with Fallen Angel blood. Clearly Suou Himejima had lots a few brain cells in his old age.

If word of what the Himejima's did got out, the other four clans could take away their privileges of being one of the great families and exile Suou and those who conspired with him. But thinking of the future was not the best time at the moment. He had a little girl to comfort, which he did by kneeling beside her.

"Do not cry, little Akeno." He said in a gentle tone while pulling a handkerchief from his robes and hand to Akeno to dry her eyes. "The leader of the Himejima clan is wrong. Your black wings show that you are a Fallen Angel, they do not make you evil. You have done nothing to make you evil. Evil is the action of killing the innocent and abusing one's power to control those who are weaker than them. Suou and his cohorts are the evil ones for taking your mother's life and trying to do the same to you. Speaking of your mother, I know it is hard to loss one close, but you must never forget that while they are gone from the physical world. They are still with us in spirt. Your mother will continue to watch over you in Amaterasu's realm."

Akeno nodded while rubbing her eyes. The sadness she felt gripping at her soul suddenly vanished, like a word on paper being erased. It felt like the priest's words had a magical effect on her.

"Who are you?" She asked after cleaning herself up with the handkerchief the old man gave her.

"Ara. Ara. Hehehe. I seem to have forgotten my manners. My apologies." The priest chuckled, "I am Abe no Seimei."

Akeno took a step back, gasping in shock as her eyes filled with awe at hearing the man's name. That's why that five-pointed star was so familiar! It was the symbol of Abe no Seimei! Seimei was one of the most famous men in Japan! To the human world he was a famous onmyodo, one who studies the natural science and occultism, for the emperor and also an astrologer. To the supernatural world, he was renowned as the one strongest, if not _the_ strongest Shinto priest. He

was a legend and hero.

But…how could he still be alive!? Abe no Seimei lived during the middle Heian period. This man should be well over a thousand years old! It was said he enjoyed an extremely long life, free from any major illness. Did that mean he achieved immortality? Or did the magic he use length his lifespan? More importantly, why was he all the way out here wandering the countryside?

Shouldn't he be with the Emperor?

Akeno quickly bowed to show her utmost respect to the priest. "A-Abe no Seimei! I'm honored to meet you!'

Seimei laughed, "You can just call me Seimei little one. Titles make my skin crawl. Your eyes that once were filled with sadness show you are surprised and wondering how someone like me could still be live. A secret I may tell you someday."

"Y-yes, Seimei-sama!" The girl said while looking up at the Priest. "Uhm…earlier…you said to the Himejima clan head that I was under your care. Is…is that true?"

Seimei smiled, "I did indeed. I would not let Suou Himejima kill an innocent life. But you know Akeno-chan, running into you was no coincidence. I believe destiny has brought us together for a reason." He reached his hand out to her, his smile growing brighter, "Would you like to come with me? Will travel Japan helping those in need. I can also help continue training you in the magical arts, which I sense you have some skill with."

"R-really!?" Akeno's violet orbs filled with excitement. Abe no Seimei, the man who saved her was offering to take him on his travels and finish what her mother started.

"Of course." Seimei said still smiling.

Without a second though, Akeno grasped Seimei's hand gently. The warmth she felt from it flowed into her like a river in a stream, banishing any doubts in her mind. His expression's and words said he would never betray or discriminate her. He didn't see her as a freak, he saw her as a living being!

"Come Akeno-chan, our journey begins." Seimei said before breaking into a song that Akeno sang along with.


End file.
